As illustrated in FIG. 1, after a video signal is inputted into a computer system (B11), the video signal is decoded (B12) and then outputted to a display (B13). During the transmission of the video signal, noise is likely mixed into the video signal. Once the ratio of the signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio is too low, the quality of the displayed image would be deteriorated.